Twilight on AIM
by iheartedward12
Summary: Almost ALL the twilight characters on aim. My first story, I wrote it a while ago, and I know that its bad, but whatevs. If you want me to keep writing it, COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT


queenofdanger- Bella

do_i_dazzleu?- Edward

everyone3s_me-Rosalie

shopoholic123- Alice

bigbadbear- Emmett

urdoc98- Carlisle

chiefcharlie57- Charlie

iluvphil22- Renee

iluvrenee33- Phil

jakeywolf19- Jacob

packleader86- Sam

quilrox100- Quil

embryrox200- Embry

behappy11-Aro

marcus- Marcus

pauiscauis- Caius

allfiredup44- Jane

cullen_mom- Esme

jessheartsu49- Jessica

mike_n52- Mike

angela101- Angela

jazzyfeeling250- Jasper

chessluver89- Eric

tyty57- Tyler

_shopoholic123 has signed on._

_everyone3s_me has signed on._

shopoholic123: Hi rose! wats up? where r u?

everyone3s_me: hey. nm. at the mall with em.

shopoholic123:  without me!

_bigbadbear has signed on._

bigbadbear: HI ROSALIE! HI ALICE!

everyone3s_me: watch it! I don't want 2 move again!

shopoholic123: wat did he do now? *sigh*

everyone3s_me: threw one of his frighteningly dazzling smiles at an innocent human

shopolic123: tsk tsk… Emmett…

bigbadbear: sryyyyy! anyone up 4 some football 2night?

everyone3s_me: ugh! y football??? good BYE!

_everyone3s_me has signed off._

bigbadbear: ugh better tlk 2 her… bye

_bigbadbear has signed off._

_queenofdanger has signed on._

_jazzyfeeling250 has signed on._

_cullen_mom has signed on._

_chessluver89 has signed on._

shopoholic123: Jazz! y r u iming me when we're in the same room?

jazzyfeeling250: idk! lol

queenofdanger: hey guys!

cullen_mom: hello Bella! Alice- u should get off, u have to… u know…

_do_i_dazzleu? has signed on._

do_i_dazzleu?: u get it Alice?

do_i_dazzleu? ok bye! hey Bella, love!

shopoholic123: ok bye guys! oh, wait! Edward, r u game 4 football 2night? just tell Emmett. he's at da mall with rose BYE!

_shopoholic123 has signed off._

queenofdanger: cya Alice! can I come 2?

cullen_mom: of course Bella!

jazzyfeeling250: im gonna go with Alice. can u tell Emmett I'll play 2nite? bye!!!!

chessluver89: What is going on? I do not understand anything you are saying! Could you please explain what is going on to me?

_jazzyfeeling250 has signed off._

do_i_dazzleu?: Bella, mind if I come over? I have 2 stop somewhere along the way though.

queenofdanger: do I ever? cu in like 2 seconds!

do_i_dazzleu?: c u love. bye Esme!

cullen_mom: goodbye Edward.

_do_i_dazzleu? has signed off._

chessluver89: I AM THOUROUGHLY CONFUSED AND IF NO ONE EXPLAINS THIS TO ME IN 5.124597801843198 SECONDS, I AM LEAVING!

_chessluver89 has signed off._

queenofdanger: hahaha! srry I said "cu in like 2 seconds" I 4got Eric was still on!!!

cullen_mom: its ok Bella hon!

_chiefcharlie57 has signed on._

queenofdanger: oh hey dad! I was just going 2 call u. can Edward come over now? please, please, please!!!!

cullen_mom: Charlie! how nice 2 talk 2 u! Edward cant wait 2 c u and Bella! would that be all right?

chiefcharlie57: nice to tlk 2 u 2 Esme! sure Bella, Edward can come over.

cullen_mom: well, Carlisle just called, he wants me 2 come down 2 the station, his car got stolen! wasn't a good car anyway…

cullen_mom: Bye Bella! Bye Charlie! see you both soon!

_cullen_mom has signed off._

_behappy11 has signed on._

_marcus has signed on._

behappy11: Greetings Bella! and u must b Charlie! the famous father of Bella! I've heard all about you! Haven't I marcus! oh, I am Aro by the way!

marcus: mhmm

behappy11: marcus! u should pick a more creative screen name! how about RIP_Didyme?

marcus: DONT TALK ABOUT HER!

queenofdanger: um… Aro, Marcus wat r u doing on im???

marcus: wasn't MY idea!

behappy11; decided it would b good 2 b able 2 chat with people I don't c often, 4 example u! and Carlisle! wat is Carlisle's sn anyway?

queenofdanger: urdoc98

behappy11: thanx

chiefcharlie57: Bella… who r these people???

queenofdanger: oh, just some um friends I met when I went to … LA

chiefcharlie57: oh… hello Aro and marcus. who is Didyme?

behappy11: marcus'** deceased** wife!

chiefcharlie57: oh im very srry marcus!

marcus: mhmm

queenofdanger: oh, Edwards here! gtg bye dad!

behappy11: say hi to Edward 4 me and marcus! right?

marcus: mhmmm

_queenofdanger has signed off._

_marcus has signed off._

behappy11: looks like marcus has decided 2 go! oh well, so Charlie… what extremely interesting topic of conversation shall we focus on today?

_chiefcharlie57 has signed off._

behappy11: well, I sure can clear a room! well, I guess a chat! but a chat is called a chat ROOM! hahahaha! im all by myself! lalalalalaaaaa lalalalalala lalallalaa! singing 2 myself… hmmm… very strange…

_behappy11 has signed off._

_jessheartsu49 has signed on._

_urdoc98 has signed on._

_jakeywolf19 has signed on._

_bigbadbear has signed on._

jessheartsu49: anyone good on????

jakeywolf19: I am! who r u? im Jacob black.

jessheartsu49: ewww! ur that weird Indian kid! im Jessica Stanley! and besides- I said anyone **good **on!!!!

jakeywolf19: _ur _stuck up!

urdoc98: hello Jacob and Jessica. this is Carlisle Cullen. remember me Jessica?

jessheartsu49: oh yea… hi.

bigbadbear: hey Jessica. its Emmett…. Jacob- tell Paul that its not over yet!

jakeywolf19: hey, leech. sure thing!

jessheartsu49: huh?

urdoc98: boys… be careful

bigbadbear: nice going dog

jessheartsu49: huh? leech? dog?

urdog98: Emmett!

bigbadbear: cuz he stinks like a dog

jakeywolf19: and he's annoying like a leech!

jessheartsu49: ok… um…

_jessheartsu49 has signed off._

bigbadbear: srry Carlisle!

urdoc98: apologize 2 Jacob, not me!

bigbadbear: my apologies… dog

jakeywolf19: no harm done, bloodsucker

bigbadbear: Carlisle r u playing 2night?

urdoc98: of course!

_shopoholic123 has signed on._

_everyone3s_me has signed on._

jakeywolf19: well, if its gonna b a bunch of parasites im gonna go!

_jakeywolf19 has signed off._

_cullen_mom has signed on._

_queenofdanger has signed on._

shopoholic123: hey everyone! how wuz shopping? did u get any new dresses em?

bigbadbear: haha

shopoholic123: where's Edward? I told him 2 come on!

everyone3s_me: where do u think? getting Carlisle a new car! wouldn't let me come, of course!

_do_i_dazzleu? has signed on._

do_i_dazzleu?: srry rose! Carlisle, guess wat I got!!!

urdoc98: wat this time Edward?

do_i_dazzleu?: THE SMART FORTO!

everyone3s_me: OMG that's AWESOME!!!! Does it need any work done?

do_i_dazzleu?: nope! srry rose! 

urdoc98: thanks Edward!

bigbadbear: Swee-eet!

shopoholic123: not my kind of car, but cool!

queenofdanger: umm.. is that a Mercedes?

do_i_dazzleu?: Bella, Bella, Bella…

cullen_mom: its ok Bella! not _everyone_ is obsessed with cars!

shopoholic123: its going 2 rain in approximately 5 minutes! we have 2 go!

_jazzyfeeling250 has signed on._

Jazzyfeeling250: srry im late guys… oh we're already going! shoot! ok well, cu in a few minutes!

_jazzyfeeling250 has signed off._

shopoholic123: yea, im gonna go with Jaz, bibi!

_shopoholic123 has signed off._

bigbadbear: bye!

everyone3s_me: c u l8er

cullen_mom: bye everyone!

_bigbadbear has signed off._

_everyone3s_me has signed off._

urdoc98: cu soon! 

_cullen_mom has signed off._

_urdoc98 has signed off._

do_i_dazzleu?: b right there bells!

_do_i_dazzleu? has signed off._

queenofdanger: bye.

_iluvphil22 has signed on._

iluvphil22: hi bells!

queenofdanger: hey mom! really srry, but I gtg!!! ttyl!

iluvphil22: what did I say?

queenofdanger: nothing! bye!

_queenofdanger has signed off._

_iluvphil22 has signed off._

_embryrox200 has signed on._

_quilrox100 has signed on._

embryrox200: hey quil!

quilrox100: hey embry!

embryrox200: wats up w/ ur sn?

quilrox100: the truth! wats up w/ urs?

embryrox200: hardly! wats up with mine/ REALITY!

quilrox100: haha! u wish!

_mike_n52 has signed on._

_tyty57 has signed on._

embryrox200: whatever! gtg anyway. c u 2morrow.

_embryrox200 has signed off._

mike_n52: great game Tyler! 10-3 SPARTANS!!

tyty57: oh yea dude! go us!

quilrox100: what the heck?

tyty57: hey r u quil?

quilrox100: yea y?

tyty57: o ur from the rez!

quilrox100: yea! and im proud of it!

mike_n52: ugh! I have 2 go! my moms making me get off. c u l8ter guys

tyty57: bye

quilrox100: bye

_mike_n52 has signed off._

_quilrox100 has signed off._

_angela101 has signed on._

angela101: hi Tyler!

tyty57: hey Angela, whats up?

angela101: I have 2 baby sit the twins ugh

tyty57: that sux! we just won a game!

angela101: cool! good job!

tyty57:thnx I have 2 go bye!

_tyty57 has signed off._

_bigbadbear has signed on._

_do_i_dazzleu?: has signed on._

_queenofdanger has signed on._

bigbadbear: OH YEA! WE WON! TAKE _THAT_!

do_i_dazzleu?: CHEATER! u sooooooooo cheated! didn't he Bella?

queenofdanger: umm… should I know?

angela101: haha! hey Bella! hi Edward, and Emmett!

queenofdanger: hey Angela!

angela101: oh shoot! im babysitting and one of the twins just threw up! gtg! cu on Monday!

_angela101 has signed off._

queenofdanger: bye! I have 2 go, charlies coming home! luv u Edward! bye Emmett

_queenofdanger has signed off._

bigbadbear: what! she doesn't luv me?

do_i_dazzleu?: shut up brother… _bear_!

bigbadbear: hahaha. ur just so funny! im ROTFL! (sarcastically)

do_i_dazzleu?: u don't need 2 tell me, _I _can read minds!

bigbadbear: yea, im not some freak! and btw, NO, u do NOT dazzle me!

do_i_dazzleu?: sure, sure that's wat they all say! hahahaha!

_pauiscauis has signed on._

_allfiredup44 has signed on._

do_i_dazzleu?: Jane, Caius.

allfiredup44: Edward, Emmett.

pauiscauis: hello friends.

bigbadbear: o god! im leaving. bye Edward

_bigbadbear has signed off._

do_i_dazzleu?: o thnx Emmett! leave me with Caius and Jane!

allfiredup44: whats wrong with us?

do_i_dazzleu?: hmm… I wonder… well, I gtg. bye.

allfiredup44: yes! he's gone!

pauiscauis: now we can converse about our plans!

allfiredup44: when should we go 2 forks?

pauiscauis: hmm… next month?

allfiredup: ok! keep pretending 2 change ur mind though, or else the fortune teller will c us!

pauiscauis: of course! u 2!

_marcus has signed on._

_behappy11 has signed on._

behappy11: should we attack?

allfiredup: lets vote on whether we attack or not! I say we should!

pauiscauis: ATTACK! of course!

behappy11: yes, the time has come. marcus?

marcus: idc

behappy11: well then, we will go! I say we go 2morrow! y wait a month!

pauiscauis: sounds great 2 me!

allfiredup: I'll tell the rest of the guard!

pauiscauis: I'll tell Athenodora.

behappy11: and I'll tell Sulpicia!

_allfiredup has signed off._

_pauiscauis has signed off._

_behappy11 has signed off._

do_i_dazzleu?: stupid idiots! didn't even realize I had never signed off! now I know there plans! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_shopoholic123 has signed on._

_urdoc98 has signed on._

shopoholic123: the Volturi is com-

do_i_dazzleu?: yeayeayea 2morrow I know everything! I stayed on aim when they thought I signed off, so I heard all their plans!!!!!!!!!!!!!

urdoc98: excellent, son!

do_i_dazzleu?: we have 2 wait by my window at 3:00 am. they will come there an-

shopoholic123: and when they see us they will pretend they just came 4 a visit an-

do_i_dazzleu?: and they will lea-

shopoholic123:leave!

urdoc98:hahaha!u 2 r so funny! great plan!

shopoholic123: lol. one thing- we have to get

_jakeywolf19 has signed on._

do_i_dazzleu?: UGH! the wolves!!!

jakeywolf19: wat about me?

urdoc98: Jacob! we need u!! I know we still owe u tons, but please, please help us!!

jakeywolf19: y should I?

do_i_dazzleu?: will u do it 4 Bella? she could get hurt if u don't!

jakeywolf19: fine! wat do I have 2 do anyway?

shopoholic123: come by our place around 2:45 am and wait with us. the Volturi r coming, but when they see all of us prepared and the pack with us, they will leave!

jakeywolf19: hmm… ok fine! I'll tell the pack.

shopoholic123: naturally, everything just disappeared!

_packleader86 has signed on._

packleader86: that's ok Jake! ill tell everyone.

do_i_dazzleu?: Sam! nice 2 talk 2 u again!

packleader86: er… u 2. I have 2 go. Jacob, pack meeting, get everyone else.

_packleader86 has signed off._

_jakeywolf19 has signed off._

_queenofdanger has signed on._

shopoholic12: hey Bella!

do_i_dazzleu?: so srry Bella, but I gtg hunting with em Carlisle and Esme I luv u! and ill back b4 u can miss me!

_do_i_dazzleu? has signed off._

queenofdanger: im gonna go do laundry Alice! cu soon! say hi 2 jasper and rose 4 me!

shopoholic123:bye Bella! will do!

_queenofdanger has signed off._

_shopoholic123 has signed off._

_jazzyfeeling250 has signed on._

jazzyfeeling250: any1 on?

_everyone3s_me has signed on._

everyone3s_me: now I am. hey jazzy

jazzyfeeling250: oh, hey rose. wats up?

everyone3s_me: well, I have 2 say, yesterday was pretty impressive! we scared the Volturi straight back to Italy!

jazzyfeeling250: yea! that was so cool! I hate 2 say it, but the wolves really helped.

everyone3s_me: hmph… I guess… that doesn't mean I like them any more though!

jazzyfeeling250: haha! yea, I could sorta guess that! I have 2 go with Alice… somewhere, she's calling me, who knows where we're going!

everyone3s_me: lol! I know where ur going! lol! ur in 4 a loooooooot of fun! bye jaz!

_jazzyfeeling250 has signed off._

_do_i_dazzleu? has signed on._

everyone3s_me: hi Edward. how was hunting? get any lions?

do_i_dazzleu?: great…. em got a bear, he had his lot of fun! yea, I bagged a few lions. missed Bella though… and of course, em missed u.

everyone3s_me: oooooooof course! lol! bye Edward! Alice says Mike's coming on, and I have very little patience 4 him.

_mike_n52 has signed on._

_everyone3s_me has signed off._

do_i_dazzleu?: hi mike! did ya get ur car working?

mike_n52: um… hi… nope, its still broken. im gonna have 2 take it 2 Dowlings! 

do_i_dazzleu?: want me 2 take a quick look? I know a bit about cars!

mike_n52: I guess… if u want 2… do u need directions 2 my house?

do_i_dazzleu?: nope, I know where ur house is! who needs directions in Forks? hahaha!

be right there!

_do_i_dazzleu? has signed off._

mike_n52: ok then… that was weird.

_mike_n52 has signed off._

_chiefcharlie57 has signed on._

_iluvrenee33 has signed on._

chiefcharlie57: hi there, Phil

iluvrenee33: hello Charlie

chiefcharlie57: hows Renée doing?  
iluvrenee33: great! she's trying a new yoga class 

chiefcharlie57: oh! I thought she didn't like yoga

iluvrenee33: yes, well, she decided 2 give it another try

iluvrenee33: hows Bella?

chiefcharlie57: great, out with the Cullens, of course.

iluvrenee33: of course 

chiefcharlie57: im worried about here! never tlks 2 Jacob, the boy from the rez, anymore! they used 2 b joined at the hip! she just loves the Cullens sooooooo much!

iluvrenee33: well, let her choose her own path, I have 2 go pick up Renée, bye Charlie.

chiefcharlie57: hmph, I guess, bye Phil.

_iluvrenee33 has signed off._

_queenofdanger has signed on._

_do_i_dazzleu? has signed on._

_jazzyfeeling250 has signed on._

queenofdanger: Hi dad! hey Edward and jasper!

do_i_dazzleu?: hi Bella! hello chief swan.

jazzyfeeling250: hi

chiefcharlie250: hey there b right back guys

queenofdanger: has Alice seen the Volturi coming?

jazzyfeeling250: er…

do_i_dazzleu?: don't worry Bella, love! we'll take care of everything!

queenofdanger: WHAT??? WHEN R THEY COMING???

jazzyfeeling250: probably in a-

do_i_dazzleu?: Bella don't worry honey! with Alice seeing the future she will see as soon as they leave! I can read their minds to see wat the want, and if all else fails, jasper will calm them b4 they attack, if they ever do.

jazzyfeeling250: u don't have 2 b so negative Bella! lol

chiefcharlie57: wat did I miss?

queenofdanger: nothing, dad!

cheifcharlie57: whats the punch line???  
queenofdanger: ??? what dad?

chiefcharlie57: READ MINDS??? CONTROL FEELINGS??? SEE. THE. FUTURE???

jazzyfeeling250: we were just tlking about … a book! 

chiefcharlie57: A book??? hmm.. wat book?

queenofdanger: I don't remember

jazzyfeeling250: Queen of the Jungle

do_i_dazzleu?: Special Secrets

jazzyfeeling250: oh yea! Special Secrets! that was it! I was thinking of something else!

chiefcharlie57: hmm… I don't know why, but I don't believe u guys. im calling Carlisle!

_chiefcharlie57 has signed off._

do_i_dazzleu?: quick jasper! tell Carlisle our coverup story!

_jazzyfeeling250 has signed off._

queenofdanger: NONONO! Charlie CANT find out!!!!!! I wont bring him into this world! he'll get killed! by Victoria, or the Volturi, or some OTHER bad vampire!

do_i_dazzleu?: calm down Bella! its going 2 b ok! im coming over now!

_do_i_dazzleu? has signed off._

_queenofdanger has signed off._

_urdoc98 has signed on._

_chiefcharlie57 has signed on._

chiefcharlie57: Carlisle! I need to talk 2 u! I tried calling but no1 was home

urdoc98: oh , yea wat is it Charlie?

chiefcharlie57: ur kids.

urdoc98: wat about them? I hope they haven't been causing trouble 4 u!

chiefcharlie57: er, not exactly…

urdoc98: wat is it then?

chiefcharlie57: I was on im earlier with Bella Edward and jasper, and I went away 4 a sec. when I came back I read wat they were tlking about when I was away. it said stuff like "reading minds" and "seeing the future" and "controlling emotions", so I asked what they were tlking about. they said it was a book, but then Bella said she didn't remember the name and jasper and Edward said 2 different titles! I just didn't believe them! is there something going on?

urdoc98: Charlie, hold on a sec

chiefcharlie57: ok

_queenofdanger has signed on._

_everyone3s_me has signed on._

_bigbadbear has signed on._

_jazzyfeeling250 has signed on._

_cullen_mom has signed on._

_shopoholic123 has signed on._

_do_i_dazzleu? has signed on._

urdoc98: guys, don't say anything 4 a while, I think its time we tell Charlie.

chiefcharlie57: wat? tell me wat?

queenofdanger: NO! R U INSANE??? we CANT let him know! Carlisle, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

urdoc98: Bella, he's not going 2 b any less safe, he'll just know wat is going on. it will probably be a lot easier 4 all of us, and Charlie will finally understand a lot of thing he is questioning.

queenofdanger: NO!

do_i_dazzleu?: Bella… we _have _2!!!!

shopoholic123: think about it Bella! it makes sense!!!

queenofdanger: I guess… but 1 problem: the Volturi!

bigbadbear: ?

urdoc98: well, I have already spoken with them and they have given me permission.

queenofdanger: hmph fine! do it!

urdoc98: Charlie? r u still here?

chiefcharlie57: I am here, and VERY CONFUSED!

urdoc98: yes, yes I would b 2. Charlie, after this conversation, keep on doing everything how u used to. don't change _anything!_ that is VERY important 4 ur safety, and bellas and the rest of us.

chiefcharlie57: wat? y wouldn't I?

urdoc98: Charlie, u don't live in the world u thought u did. u _have _to believe me. I know it sounds like im making this up, but im not. ill just say it straight out. We, the Cullens, r NOT human. we r vampires.

chiefcharlie57: what r u talking about?

urdoc98: we r vampires. vampires _exist, _. Are. Vampire. like I said, u don't live in the world u thought did.

chiefcharlie57: wat??? No??? that- that- that cant b true!!!!! Bella! he's lying! isn't he!!!!!someone! HE"S LYING!

queenofdanger: dad, no he's not. if we need 2 prove it, I can show u a picture of Edward is the sunlight.

queenofdanger: dad? r u ok? u haven't sent anything 4 10 minutes!

chiefcharlie57: I. am…. r u serious??? I cant believe u!!

queenofdanger: how do u think Edward gets 2 our house so fast, dad? he RUNS. he runs faster than anything you've ever seen b4. does this look like a human? he SPARKLES dad, s-p-a-r-k-l-e-s! they all do! they r all inhumanly beautiful, strong, fast, the list could go on 4ever.

chiefcharlie57: omg. u. r. telling the truth! omg wait.. if u r vampires… don't u drink…

cullen_mom: blood.

chiefcharlie57: u guys r killers!ill, ill expose u 2 the world! that's y u work at the hospital! to drink blood! UR SICK! all of u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bella! we have 2 get out of here! THEY"LL KILL US!!!!!!!!

urdoc98: Charlie! calm down!!! its not wat u think! we are not the usual type of vampires. we live off the blood of animals. when we r "hiking" we r all really _hunting_. I mean, u eat deer right? u eat meat. that's wt we do! now there r other vampires that kill people, we run into them from time to time. when we do, we tell them to refrain from killing and 2 leave as soon as possible. Charlie, u cant expose us. im begging u. all my 300 and some years, I've been working so hard 2 b good. I've kept our existence a secret from all humans besides Bella and u. u have NO Idea HOW hard I have worked 2 get 2 where my family is 2day. I changed Edward, then Esme, then Rosalie, the Emmett. jasper and Alice joined our family later on. I now am immune 2 the scent of human blood, so I can work in the hospital. it's a wonderful feeling 2 b able 2 save someone when others cant.

do_i_dazzleu?: Carlisle is the kindest, nicest person (or I guess vampire) I could ever imagine.

shopoholic123: u have NO idea just _how _hard it was 4 him 2 change all of them. of course, he didn't change me but…

chiefcharlie57: wow! I thought u were just a good doctor, but wow! I am soooooooo srry about wat I said earlier. I understand u all so much better. I guess I owe u an apology Edward. I understand now. do u forgive me? u 2 Bella..

do_i_dazzleu?: of course chief swan!

queenofdanger: yea dad

chiefcharlie57: I do have a few questions thought.

urdoc98: naturally. go ahead.

chiefcharlie57: how old r all of u? how did Alice and jasper come? how did u… change them? what er… skills do u have?

urdoc98: I was born in 1645.

do_i_dazzleu?: I was born in 1901. Esme was born in 1895. Rosalie in 1915, Emmett in 1915. Jasper in 1844, Alice in 1901.

shopoholic123: I have an ability to see the future. the visions change based on what people decide. I came out of a room as a vampire and I had no memory of my human life. (this is because as I l8er found out I was locked in a dark cell) I "saw" Jasper and knew he was looking 4 me b4 he knew it himself. I met him in a restaurant, and we left 2gether 2 meet the Cullens.

chiefcharlie57: that's nice. so vampire r _immortal?????_

jazzyfeeling250: yes

urdoc98: I changed them by biting them, and pushing the venom into the skin. its very hard to stop, bcuz when we taste human blood, a frenzy begins. its almost impossible 2 stop!

everyone3s_me: its very hard, but he did it. on all of us.

jazzyfeeling250: about ur last question, we all have traits as humans, and those traits r strengthened as we become vampires. some of us get gifts beyond the norm when we change.

bigbadbear: I got my strength strengthened.

cullen_mom: Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Carlisle brought his compassion, and Rosalie brought her beauty. jasper is very interesting. he has an ability 2 sense the emotions of the people around him, and also manipulate those emotions.

urdoc98: and Esme brought her ability to love passionately

chiefcharlie57: , wow, wow. this is _amazing!_ I cant describe it, wow! how long has Bella known?

queenofdanger; I found out I little bit after I came here. if you think what we just told u is cool, u should come 2 a baseball game with them!

do_i_dazzleu?: hahaha!

cullen_mom: actually Charlie, would u like 2? Alice says there's going 2 b a storm 2night! you'll understand y we need one.

queenofdanger: that's the same thing u said 2 me the 1st time I went!

chiefcharlie57: um… sure! wat time?

urdoc98: 7 pm

chiefcharlie57: ok!

_chiefcharlie57 has signed off._

queenofdanger: I better go see if how he's doing, bye guys!

_queenofdanger has signed off._

urdoc98 : I think that went very, very well!

cullen_mom: yes, it did!

_cullen_mom has signed off._

_urdoc98 has signed off._

_do_i_dazzleu? has signed off._

_shopoholic123 has signed off._

bigbadbear: ugh 7! y cant we go earlier???

everyone3s_me: sigh

_everyone3s_me has signed off._

bigbadbear: argh!! Jasper, _that's _negative!

jazzyfeeling250: no emmett.. that's rosalie.


End file.
